An Aside
by CopperSmock
Summary: Changed by a passing vampire, a nomad who has no bearing on this vignette, Bella swam through the Pacific and fell in love with the world as it was revealed to her new self. She grieved for the family to which she could not return and she meditated on the nature of eternity. One day, while sitting on a bluff overlooking the ocean, she was approached by two familiar faces:


Changed by a passing vampire, a nomad who has no bearing on this vignette, Bella swam through the Pacific and fell in love with the world as it was revealed to her new self. She grieved for the family to which she could not return and she meditated on the nature of eternity. One day, while sitting on a bluff overlooking the ocean, she was approached by two familiar faces:

"Oh My Gawd, Bella!" Alice shouted, and then "What are you wearing?" Alice's hands were covering her mouth and her eyes were wide with horror.

Bella looked down at her olive green sweater, it smelled strongly of the sea. She answered,

"You know the Romanians-human Romanians, I mean-once believed that you could escape a vampire by scattering a handful of poppy seeds in front of them." She paused.

"What are you on about? Was that a parable? Is that what your change did to you?" Alice demanded.

Bella continued, "Vamps are supposed to be so O.C.D. that we'll stop and count the seeds," Jasper was looking interested.

"I'm warning you missy, I had no time for preachers when I was alive, at least I assume I didn't..." Alice said.

"I'm answering you, Alice." Bella interrupted. "I'm telling you that I am_ that_ vampire. The world is so beautiful and I now have infinite patience with which to admire it. This sweater, well, I spun and wove it myself. It's seaweed."

Alice recoiled. "That's disgusting." She finally said. "Why are you such a... such a hippie now?"

"I am my mother's daughter, maybe." Bella said. But she knew that wasn't the reason. She could remember her change-no vampire could forget it-and she knew that as she was bitten she'd had a shocking insight. It had turned her entire world view inside out, her teenage heartbreak, still so raw and red, had become suddenly insignificant when she realised her death, her final end, was imminent.

In those last seconds before the pain stopped her from connecting one thought to another, Bella thinks she experienced a true moment of clarity. Not about anything in particular, just a real moment of zen. And now, fixed in her everlasting vampire personality, Bella knows just how lucky she was that her last human development was insight, and she believes that that has saved her from an eternity of ennui. Instead she will forever feel curiosity and wonder at the world and the interconnectedness of it all.

She smiled at Alice and wondered what it would be like to be shackled to the future like her erstwhile sister.

"So, Bella," Alice said, "Why don't you come home with us!? It'll be great" Then she paused, furrowing her brow. "At least, I think it will be great, I can't actually see..." Jasper put a comforting hand on Alice's shoulder.

"I'm not sure," Bella answered doubtfully. Not all of her human indecision had vanished.

"Please," Alice begged, her large limpid eyes looking hopefully up into Bella's. "We'll be able to bring Edward home. The whole family will be together again!" But as soon as she'd mentioned Edward it was Bella's turn to recoil as though slapped.

"No," Bella stuttered, "No I really don't think I'm ready..."

"Don't be difficult about this, we really want you to come home."

_Duty and obligation, duty and obligation_. In the privacy of her mind Bella had started a chant. It already felt oppressive and she'd only just discovered her freedom. Without thinking she reached into the leather-lined pockets of her hideous green sweater dress.

"Bella, I have to tell you," Alice started, but vampire fast Bella threw her collection of pretty salt crystals in the other vampire's face and took off running into the forest.

Behind her, over Alice's outraged yell, she could hear Jasper laughing.

The end.


End file.
